Calm Season
by surfacer
Summary: Rei decides it's time for a change. But how will it affect everyone else?
1. Part One

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Calm Season**

**by**

**Surfacer**

**Preface**

Rei Ayanami desperately searched her closet looking for the object of her recent troubles. The closet was a cluttered storage that stood next to her bathroom, which housed not only the items she didn't want laying about the apartment, but also what she categorized as intriguing or highly valuable. It was now the second year after Third Impact. She and her fellow Evangelion pilots were two years older, all attending the Tokyo-3 district high school. Of late, the synchronization ratio with her humanoid robot had been steadily declining, and the source of this problem had been incredibly unclear until earlier in the day when she caught a glimpse of the commander having lunch in one of NERV's dining facilities.

The commander was certainly a disciplined man, Rei thought, and one who knew exactly what his purpose was. She savored the times when he was closely related to her daily activities. However ever since the last angel came and went, she and he never associated much. Nor did they have a reason to, she supposed. But it was then that she remembered the birthday gift he had given her a few months past. Setting aside a figurine of a man holding a baseball bat, kept because she liked how its head swayed all around when it was moved, her targeted item was finally in view.

The blue-haired pilot carefully placed her treasures back into the closet. She then went to the bed and positioned the gift where the light came through the single window. The overhead bulb never worked; but it was only an irrelevance as it was never needed. And currently the afternoon sun provided her with enough light to read. After settling down on her stomach with elbows jutted forward, she skimmed the title of the book and opened the cover.

How to Win Friends and Influence People, by Dale Carnegie, chapter one: "If You Want To Gather Honey, Don't Kick Over The Beehive."

Her pallid face scrunched up in puzzlement. "I don't like honey all that much," she whispered, then flipped towards the middle of the book.

Chapter four: "An Easy Way To Become a Good Conversationalist," the title ran.

Her gaze went from it to the window, seemingly looking past the orange sky to a place where her thoughts could be categorized and reasoned. She was about to enter a new phase in her life. And she knew it to be true. Her lifestyle, the way she interacted with others, everything, it all had to be altered. And it was inevitable, she knew, for the need for change had been brewing at the edges her awareness for much too long.

**Part One**

So far, it was a typical night at the Katsuragi residence. Asuka Langley Soryu lounged on the couch alternating between reading a fashion magazine and staring at the back of the third child as he washed the after dinner dishes. He had cooked another delicious dinner, she thought. Spaghetti and meatballs with the sauce prepared with just the right amount of spice, served with muffins and warm tea were just simply a delight.

Asuka smiled at her predicament. She and the Third had been living with their guardian for over two years. At what had begun as a simple arrangement for the pilots to better understand the other's nuisances and improve coordination in combat, they remained together with the major out of what seemed to be simple convenience – the last of the enemy angels was defeated after all. She oftentimes indulged in the notion that her life was pretty good. Her work commanded respect. Her intelligence commanded awe. And her beauty commanded adoration.

It was her intelligence though that Asuka was most proud of, for it had construed for her the perfect layout of the rest of her life. Everything was planned. With the corners of her mouth curved slightly upwards, she gazed again at the third child. He would be at the center of her plans. He cooked, did her laundry, and saw to her needs and whims in just about every way possible, all so she could be comfortable. And this was not yet counting the times he had saved her life in battle. She almost cried at the devotion.

While letting her eyes roam his slender frame, she considered how much they had both grown over the past few years. They really couldn't be described as children any longer. The appealing male specimen whose back was towards her now had especially grown into someone who tempted her dreams at night.

Asuka blushed at that thought. Though his courtesies had long ago betrayed his love for her, and this was another credit to her keen mind for revealing, she would not allow herself to love or admit favorable regard to him. This part of the plan would not occur for another two years, when all she would be required to do is tempt his lust beyond what he could contain. Considering her beauty, such a thing would not be hard. He would then propose to be her husband. She would accept, and become the happily married, and of course, dominant half of the pair.

Everything would fall into place. And there was no rush. For presently, she savored the pleasantness that entailed from their current relationship. Deciding that the time was right, she prepared a perfect scowl to address him.

"Baka-Shinji! You nearly killed me with that vile concoction of a dinner!"

"S-Sorry Asuka… I will try harder tomorrow," he replied, startled out of his chore.

"Make sure that you do."

"Y-Yes, Asuka."

After finding the brief exchange of words to her liking, her scowl changed to a grin. It was a grin though that was contorted in such way a predatory cat would set upon its prey. The light in the apartment seemed to dim a few shades as the second child's glare pierced through Shinji Ikari's being.

He began to sweat as he stepped back. Asuka had never looked so scary. He wondered what she was thinking.

As fast as it came though, the mirth vanished and was replaced by a look of indifference as she got up slowly from the couch. "I'm going to take a bath now, then I'm heading to sleep," she announced, leaving the living room.

I wonder what that was all about, Shinji mused. Returning to his duty of soapsuds, the third child, Shinji Ikari, savior of Tokyo-3 on countless occasions, and also the young man who chose life instead of an empty existence in a sea of LCL, of which could also be seen as saving mankind from distinction in the chaotic occurrence known as the Third Impact, wondered if what he cooked for tonight's dinner had affected his roommate's mind somehow. It had seemed as though she was going to finally kill him for displeasing her these past few years together. But then her attitude... changed. He squirted some more soap onto the sponge, dismissing the concern; he could rarely fathom what his roommate's thoughts were besides.

"Shinji-baka! Come here!"

He started. _Damn, what now?_

The third child straightened himself and dried his hands on his apron. He then peered towards to where the bathroom was and proceeded with caution. Halfway there, he noticed she was in the laundry room instead – fuming as usual, her habitual mean scowl was correctly in place. He wondered when exactly had he gotten used to it, for it altogether was not a bother now. She would chastise and insult him. He would apologize. Then life continues. In the end, it couldn't be helped – it was all part of who Asuka was – it was all part of the woman he loved.

The physical pain she would occasionally inflict upon him was an altogether different thing though.

"What the hell is going on here, Third Child?"

"W-What is it, Asuka?"

"I have ten pairs of panties, you dumm-kopf baka-pilot!" she hollered while holding up a handful of panties for emphasis, which immediately caused him to sweat again. "Now why is it that I only see nine here!"

"Uh… hmmm..."

"You baka-hentai-of-a-roommate! You stole one when you were doing my laundry earlier didn't you!"

"Uhhh… No Asuka! I would never do that!"

"You're lying!"

"Asuka, I would never look upon your personal things like–"

"Then where is it?" she cut him off as she leaned-in towards her prey, getting her eyes as level as they could with his as she was now a few inches shorter. "Baka-hentai?"

"Um, Asuka. C-Could you be wearing your tenth pair now?" he simply asked.

This caused her to straighten, and she put a finger to her chin, creating for a moment of silence in the laundry room.

The silence didn't last too long.

"Are you trying to be smart with me?"

"No."

She stared at him. His answer was apparently not the right one, for she then raised a menacing hand to the air, preparing for a disciplinary action they both knew would be forthcoming.

Shinji immediately noticed the hand. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the imminent slap, his face contorting as if he were sucking on a lemon. _Oh! These are the times! _He wanted to just curl into a ball and whimper. But, as Misato said, he mustn't run away. So he stood there quivering instead.

Some time had passed, and the hand hadn't come. He took a chance and peeked, relief washing over him as he saw that her arms were now folded over her chest, and her face owning only a reproachful look.

She was feigning!

"I'm going to take a bath. If you peep, you won't even live to regret it! Baka-hentai!"

"Y-Yes, Asuka!" Was all he could get out before the fiery German pilot left the laundry room.

After taking a few audible breaths to calm himself, he began walking up the hall to finish the dishes. Before he reached the kitchen however there was a loud thud at the front door, followed by the sound of someone noisily entering.

It was Misato, staggering heavily.

"Hello derrrrr, Shinji!" The major yelled before falling to the ground in a heap.

"Misato…" he uttered as he rushed to her. "Misato are you alright?"

She smelled completely of alcohol. He checked her pulse and found that she was still alive. He then gently picked her up and carried her to her room. After quietly shutting her bedroom door, he returned yet again to the waiting dishes.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Just recently laid-off from my job, I have a bit of free time to do things. This is the result of some of that free time, and my first entry into fanfiction. If what I've got here gets some good reviews then I'll continue. Otherwise, I'll pursue my other goal of being a losing contestant on Iron Chef._


	2. Part Two

**Calm Season**

**Part Two**

The autumn air engulfed Asuka and Shinji as they walked to school the next day. When breezes hit the pair, Shinji would marvel at her sweet perfume, and how the wind would catch her hair, and let it drop back down again. He had always liked walking with her. It never mattered where they went. As long as she let him be by her side, it was all he wanted. He knew of a grove of flowers near the path they took to school. They would die-out with the upcoming winter.

Wearing her large overcoat because the weather was getting too cold for her liking, Asuka walked casually by her roommate. She was, however, in deep thought. New winter fashions would be for sale at the stores soon. Her eyes roamed the forest landscape beyond the roads, noticing that the new season had caused the trees to change color. Brown, she thought. Brown and orange, to match the trees. She would fascinate everyone in her life with her exquisite taste in colors and fashion this fall. She would render Shinji to his knees with her beauty. Now that NERV had begun paying its pilots for employment, she can afford to buy the things she needed. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Her eyes came back to the path they were taking. Shinji was no longer by her side, but instead to the side of the road occupied by a bush of thorns. What is he doing? Burying his acorns for the winter? He is such an idiot!

"Shinji!" she yelled. "Come here!"

Startled, Shinji dropped the flowers he had been picking for her. Asuka needed him, and she did not sound happy. Like a dog being called back to its owner, he scurried back to her. He would do anything for her.

"Yes Asuka, what is it?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked as her eyes narrowed on him. "You do know what tomorrow is don't you?"

"Of course, Asuka. Tomorrow is your birthday. You will be turning sixteen years old."

"And what are you getting me?" she continued, her glare still controlling him.

Her eyes were beautiful and deadly at the same time, like a tiger, Shinji thought, or a snake slithering around on a nice day. In any case, they caused him to swallow air before speaking.

"Well, Asuka," He chuckled in fear. "I thought it would be a surprise. I was going to surprise you tomorrow with a present on your birthday," he said while holding his head back, continuing his laugh in the hope of lightening her mood.

"What are you getting me?" she repeated flatly.

"It's a bag… I, well, I thought it would be good for you to carry your books in."

"A bag?"

"Yes."

The air stood still now. And Shinji was no longer laughing. His love's face was in scowl mode. Her gaze, still intent as ever, had shackled him with its clasps. He could not move.

"For me to carry my books in?"

"Y-Yes, Asuka."

His mind plummeted into doubts about the gift. He knew he should've gotten her that CD player. Or maybea simple gift card, so she can buy the things she'd prefer. Or just cash in an envelope. He was not good with these things – her tastes were beyond his understanding.

The third child stood trembling with fright, sweat already beginning to form on his body even in the cold. This is the price of love he told himself. And he will pay it. As Asuka took a step towards him, he was afraid his fear might cause him to black out…

-

The classroom was bustling with chatter as students prepared for class to start. The girls were on one side of the classroom, separately into groups of clicks Shinji noticed. The popular girls formed one group; the nerdy girls were in another. Off to the other side of the room were the boys. There were the jocks, talking loudly about sports. And there were the geeks, talking about anime, among other things.

Shinji knew that life was really lonely if you didn't belong to a group. Any group. He knew first hand from his childhood. He didn't have friends, or interests, and never felt like he belonged anywhere. Now, with this whole Evangelion unfolded, he had Asuka. Well, he lived with her at least. And that was good enough.

He turned back to the seat behind him to look at her. She was busy copying his homework onto her computer. He was honored to let her do it. The ordeal this morning didn't turn out as bad as he feared, for she had merely inquired more about the gift. It was leather. Leather was the expensive kind, he learned. It had cost him 54,000Y, a week's work. Nothing really. Though it was odd that she had stopped asking questions when he told her it was brown in color. Women were strange, in addition to being beautiful.

Just then the class became silent. It was a dead quiet that was not surpassed even during the times the teacher came in. Shinji then saw that Rei had entered the room; she was wearing a huge red bow on her head, which had caused Kensuke to fall off his chair. Everyone seemed to notice the irregularity in their midst. The silent atmosphere advanced to hushed tones. And eventually giggles could be heard sporadically as the first child walked defiantly towards her chair near the rear window. Kensuke raced up to Shinji.

"Hey Shinji!" he whispered into his ear.

"What?"

"Could there be an Angel attack coming?"

Surprised by such an odd question, he tore his eyes off of Rei's ornament to address his friend. Kensuke loved anything having to do with Evangelion and Angels. That, and old war relics. Never mind anything else in life. Unfortunately for Kensuke there hasn't been any Angel activity in the last two years. They have been defeated. The world was at peace now and Shinji can concentrate all of his energy into adoring his fiery roommate.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because idiot! Rei has got some big thing on her head," he said as he watched her. He, too, was mesmerized by it. Like a bull being lured by a red flag, Kensuke was seized by its color. Such an adornment; so out of place. How it clashed against her blue hair was like two planets colliding to form a supernova of ruptured time. "That surely can't be of her doing," he whispered.

"Well…"

"She hasn't worn anything except school uniforms since the day she arrived here. Angels must have implanted something into her brain and have changed her personality."

"Hmm..."

"Or they have already controlled her completely!" he gawked. "I'll need to research this... see what I come up with."

"Ok."

"If an Angel attacks, we've got to be prepared!" he said while scampering to his seat. Halfway back to his desk he turned and shot the third child a grave look. The seriousness of Kensuke's expression was unmistakable, and not overlooked by Shinji. "Keep an eye on her" he added.

Shinji watched his friend race off to his computer. What he was inputting with his keyboard would be anyone's guess.

To his surprise, Rei had just then stopped in front of his own desk.

"How are you doing today, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

He gasped. He had never known her to inquire about things like this, or anything really. What in the world could be wrong with her?

"R-Rei, it is morning time and my day is just starting."

"That is good to hear," she smiled as she moved passed Shinji, and onto Asuka.

"How have you been doing today, Asuka-chan?"

The second child was still occupied with her homework and did not seem to care what was going on in the room. She did take a quick glance up at Rei before continuing her work.

"Get away from me!" she snapped.

With that Rei sat down at her seat, still oddly smiling at whomever looked her way. She noticed Shinji still staring at her. She waved at him as she turned on her computer. Class was starting.

-

School was close to being let out as it was 5PM later that day. Rei was in the girls' lavatory, a place she rarely goes. She was trying unsuccessfully to apply makeup, as she knew all of the other girls did. Dolling-up and using makeup was obviously not her thing. However, the book she tried to read did suggest a change.

A change.

She was afraid of new things. But it was something that must be done. She was so out of place compared to her peers. It was time to fit in. Luckily for her she had met a new friend who was willing to help. A young and beautiful woman, with golden hair that matched the sun showed up at her door yesterday. The woman said she was a new student going to the same high school as herself. She said she had noticed her moping around campus as usual, and wanted to help her with her social challenges. All the better, the first child thought. It wouldn't be bad to have support with this new endeavor.

"Let me do that for you," the new girl said.

Rei handed the lipstick over to her friend. She ran her hand down the front of her school uniform, smoothing out wrinkles, as her friend corrected some makeup mistakes on her face. She wished the school would allow clothing besides the same uniforms.

"That Ikari boy is handsome isn't he? Why don't you marry him?" the girl suddenly asked.

"Shinji? Well I suppose he is. I just never thought of him as being my mate," she replied, intrigued by the question. "Is it that easy? Do I simply claim him as my mate and he will accept?"

"Well sure it is. Men are not strong… you must understand that Rei. We females possess things that they long for," the girl said as she opened her hand. She then gestured at Rei's body as if in presentation. "There is nothing they will deny us so long as we have something they want. It is with these assets that we are able to control them."

Rei adjusted the bow on her head. She is so fortunate to be learning this information on how men and women interact. Throughout her childhood, she had never been instructed on these kinds of things. This is a fateful day.

"Although," the girl continued with her eyebrows wrinkled together, "there is also the business of courting."

"Courting?"

"Yes, a woman must present to her man a sample of what he will be getting. It will trigger his need, before he would realize it is something he cannot live without."

A thing such as that sounds complicated, Rei surmised, and became lost in thought. How in the world would she ever… and it occurred to her. She knew of an idea that would allow her to spend time with the third child. It could become a scenario, for her to "court" him. She started to become excited with anticipation. Shinji is a good person. He would not deny her if she had asked him of such a task. She needed help with the mission besides.

"Do you think this bow is too loud?"

"No it is perfect on you. It matches this lipstick I'm applying."

"I think people were staring at it in class today. It may be too awkward."

"No Rei. It is dazzling. I would only give you beautiful things," the girl said as she smiled warmly. "You should wear it always."

"I will. Thank you."

As her new friend applied the makeup, they continued to talk about life and relationships. Rei was content listening mostly. She would absorb all the information she can on how to become a more social person, and perhaps catch a husband in the process. The girl did inquire more about Shinji though. She asked about his job, and about where he lived. Rei was only too happy to supply what information she knew about the third child. She concluded that one should be well prepared if one is going to embark on such a task as "courtship." Her new friend was a wealth of wisdom who would help her accomplish that goal.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I enjoy writing this. And thanks to Satosh1 for correcting my Romaji errors. Those -chans and –kuns and everything else are still confusing for me. My anime knowledge isn't that great yet, so I may just leave them out altogether. I do want to say that this isn't a 'Shinji ends up with Rei' type. It's a Shinji and Asuka story with some eventfulness plugged in between. I'd rather not mislead anyone.


	3. Part Three

**Calm Season**

**Part Three**

School had just let out. As usual, many of the Tokyo-3 district students ended up on the front lawn either saying their good-byes for the day or creating plans for the night. Shinji observed the sight from a sidewalk that lead to the school's entrance while standing with Kensuke and Toji. Kensuke was lecturing them on about how Einstein should have considered the Lance of Longinus's power to alter matter into his time and space theory. Shinji was trying his best to tune him out. Toji had already tuned Kensuke out, for he was busy staring longingly at the feminine attributes of Hikari Horaki. Shinji thought he even saw some salivating coming from the jock's mouth. Hikari, although amusing the second child a few steps away would occasionally turn to look at her admirer. Theirs was a peculiar relationship. Although they themselves had confessed to "liking" the other, at the same time they had also said they despised being together. And Shinji was not going to get involved. He wanted happiness for his friends, to be sure, however it was his grossly unqualified nature in love that had decided for him, long ago, to abandon any ideas of playing Cupid. It was something that they had to deal with themselves, or seek the council of professionals who are paid to help with such things.

Their relationship was almost as bizarre as what his and Asuka's was in comparison. Except with the pilots, it was a one-sided love affair, if such a thing existed. And with Asuka's temperament, theirs was taken to a new level of pain and tolerance. She would contribute the pain; he would supply the tolerance. Love is a strange thing.

The Third Child's gaze drifted to the construction being done across the street. Tokyo-3, the city before the angels came, was a large and beautiful metropolis, with trees and forests surrounding an advanced barrage of buildings and walkways. The angels arrived to try and destroy NERV headquarters, which itself was the heart and centerpiece Tokyo-3 – created for defeating the Angels. Shinji wondered idly if the Angels would have even bothered with this city had NERV not been here. The devastation left from battles had destroyed more than half of the city, and consequently, resulted in desertion by many of the its residents. (They went looking for safer places to live.) It was only now that people began migrating back. Recolonization, as the NERV higher-ups called it, was well under way.

He noticed something odd approaching them. Two awkward women were making their ways across the main path out of the school. All of the students became silent and parted away for the small procession to advance – and he knew, that it was always when mobs became quiet was when something bad was going to happen. A feeling of uneasiness grew within him as he tried to make out what was happening. He then discerned that the eyes of the two figures were fixed squarely on him; they were going come right up to him and his friends.

Shinji jerked back in shock. He was struck with panic as sweat again formed liberally on his thin frame. As the two got closer, he realized one of them was Rei. There was no confusing that blue hair for anyone else's. The other woman he did not know. She was tall, maybe a few inches taller than Misato, and the same height as he. Her strait blonde hair came halfway down her back. He saw that her skin was of a fair ivory that complemented her blue eyes perfectly. She was a flawless beauty, whoever she was, who may as well have been sent down from Heaven. What would make the imminent encounter different from casual conversation with two gorgeous women would be how scantily they were dressed.

Rei had her uniform skirt cropped up her thigh. It looked like it was folded to half its length, revealing a lot of leg. And her top… she apparently discarded the vest. Her white shirt was pulled up and tied together at the chest. Her face was heavily painted. Shinji could see the thick layers of makeup that covered it, with a bright red shade of lipstick that matched her bow.

Her companion did not even wear a school uniform. The woman had on a miniskirt that revealed never-ending legs, supported by high-heeled shoes at their base. Her top was made of some type of spandex, which hugged and defined her contours exactly. She, too, wore a lot of makeup.

Both women were revealing belly buttons.

Toji was now completely salivating.

Right when they came upon their target, Asuka had darted between Shinji and Kensuke and pushed the boys aside. Hikari walked up and joined her friend. The four women, each to a pair, took to squaring off. Animosity sizzled in the air as they stood evaluating the other. For a long time no one said a word.

"Worlds are colliding," Kensuke whispered to his friends, who were now off to the side away from the confrontation.

Toji struck the honor student with his elbow. "Would you shut up about the planets and stars already. There's about to be a serious catfight here. And I don't wanna miss anything," he said while having been captivated by the strange new girl Rei brought.

Kensuke rubbed his bruise and put a hand onto Shinji's shoulder. He leaned-over to whisper, "Who is that girl Shinji? And do you have any idea why Asuka is confronting her like this?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know much, do you?"

"That is about right."

"I have seen her somewhere before."

"Really? Where?" a somewhat intrigued Shinji asked.

"She's the one in those magazines that you have Kensuke," Toji said while snickering.

Rei finally broke the silence by addressing her fellow Eva pilot. "How have you been doing today, Asuka-chan?"

"Shut up First Child. Who is your friend?"

The blond-haired girl stepped forward without waiting for Rei to answer.

"My name is Genay," she announced. "I am an exchange student."

"Genay…" Asuka repeated. "This isn't a whore circus you know. Why are you dressed-up like that? And what have you done with Wondergirl?"

"We are trying to attract men," Rei stated matter-of-factly.

A unison shout of "What!" was heard coming from Shinji and his gang.

Asuka, mortified, put her left hand on her hip and pointed her other at her coworker. "You listen here, First! You will stop seeing this woman! She is obviously a bad influence on you and I will not allow it!"

Genay stepped in between, a bit irritated, "and who are you to tell her what she can and cannot do?"

"She is lost, she needs my direction! Look at the way she's dressed for goodness sake!"

Genay quickly glanced at Rei before turning back to the redhead. "I think she can decide for herself how she dresses," she stated, unaffected by the second child's demanding.

Asuka did not reply.

After seeing that her statement was understood, Genay turned to Rei with a motherly expression. "Isn't that right Rei?" she asked, adding a nod of her head.

"That is correct," The First Child replied.

Asuka cursed under her breathe. She had known, from the instant she saw this blond-haired girl that trouble was about. The First's newfound confidence only made the current circumstances more difficult. Secretly, she did not care what Rei did with herself. If anything, she preferred good things for her – for Rei was like herself after all – an Evangelion pilot. She had inwardly wanted her to one-day look upon her as a role model, to be that guiding light on learning to be social. But this was not the day. There was no doubt they were approaching Shinji. And she could not permit that while they were dressed so whore-like.

"I want to ask Shinji a question," Rei proclaimed as she advanced towards the third child.

"Over my dead body, I will not allow it!" Asuka shouted. She reached for Rei's arm to halt the girl, or even possibly sling her aside depending on how much she resisted.

Asuka suddenly felt an arm at her waste. Someone had dared to hold her back. With rage growing throughout her body, she turned to see that it was Genay restraining her. Their eyes locked. For a moment in time, which seemed like an eternity, Asuka was awestruck by the woman's beauty. Her hair cascaded over a perfect velvety complexion. Her eyes were of a calm intelligent observer to all around her. She realized that this woman had to be a shrewd and knowledgeable person. But what her expertise was Asuka did not know. Spellbound, she also realized an undeniable sense of hatred emitting from the woman's countenance – a hatred directed squarely at her. Asuka blinked. She only wanted to get away from Genay's grasp. Though squirm as she might, the long arm had a powerful grip that would not be unlocked. She wanted to scream. She vaguely wondered why no one, Shinji especially, didn't come to rescue her.

The Second Child steadied herself. She resolved to deliver a mighty slap to the insolent tramp. With teeth gritted and eyes closed, her arm bent back preparing the retribution she so justly deserved. She swung her arm down fully expecting to hit the target – and knew what it would be like, for she had done it to Shinji many times – there would be a hard impact, followed by the subsequent sting of skin upon skin.

But only air went through her fingers, and the only impact was something stopping her swing at the wrist. Asuka opened her eyes to see that her enemy had blocked the attack. Shock momentarily registered in her mind. It subsided when she noticed the woman had relinquished the hold on her waste, with her arm now poised at her side. Using the experience she had gained from the many battles with the angels, Asuka was keenly aware of Genay's current stance – she was preparing for her own strike. Asuka observed Genay's now free arm from the corner of her vision as it quickly moved upwards. She was going to hit her at the chest. Fat chance. Having foreseen the impending assault, especially how defenseless it would leave the attacker, Asuka lunged for the woman's throat.

* * *

Author's note: Word automatically corrects my typos. Sometimes the correction comes out as a new word altogether! Anyways, I just read over everything and made a few corrections. It should be okay. (taekmkm - Thanks for letting me know that the name Legna has been used before. This baka had no idea.)

P.S. I'll keep writing – if you keep reading. Until next time!


	4. Part Four

**Calm Season**

**Part Four**

Past her outstretched arms, she could see how supple it was. She wondered how many men have caressed it, kissed it, if such a figure could even be plausible. The woman was no doubt a tramp. What with the way she dressed, Asuka was sure, she would entertain multiple men each night. Although having never seen herself as a benign person, Asuka had always believed that a woman should only have one man. And if that idiot would ever know… she would not consider having another man. There was no one else who made her heart flutter during those times her defenses were withdrawn. Naturally, such times only occurred when he wasn't around.

She was almost within the reach of Genay's neck. She could already feel her fingers around the wench's pristine skin. It would not be long. The act of choking air out of her lungs, although gruesome, should also be somewhat pleasant, for she would do it knowing that the victim would be one who fully deserved such pain. She did not intend to kill the woman. She was no murderer, to be sure, but letting go only when the enemy is at the cusp of her life seemed fair. Asuka let out a battle cry.

Her screaming abruptly stopped when she found herself looking at the clouds overhead. It was calm, yet quite odd when just a moment ago she was engaged in something so violent. There was a dull pain below her left shoulder. Unsure of what was happening, she looked down to see Genay's clenched fist. Her mind raced as she noticed the woman's left knee was planted solidly forward, her body rigid, her head bowed. Her aura was now that of a confidant warrior's – and Asuka grunted inwardly as she knew, that in that moment she had been defeated. The woman was too fast for her.

She let out an oomph when her bottom landed onto the hard pavement. Her back and head quickly followed as they whipped toward the concrete. She considered herself lucky, a consolation, that her consciousness held.

Asuka quickly sat herself up and evaluated the situation. It was always better to be prepared for what would happen next. She thought she should feel pain, but there was none, only anger burned through her. Her enemy's stance held as it was before: her body was motionless as was her right fist, which remained clenched, a tranquil state, which Asuka knew was a guise for she would be ready to pounce on anything that might attack. Obviously, this woman was an experienced fighter. But what was such a person doing here? And why has she gotten involved with the Evangelion crew?

Asuka tried to observe any nuisance that would tell of her opponent's next move. She saw venomous eyes open, defiance exuding from the woman's gaze. Asuka's muscles tensed as she returned an equally deadly gaze. She was, all the while, contemplating what to do next when a hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned to see it was Hikari. Her friend had a peculiar look about her that, at first, Asuka did not understand. Her lips were pressed tight together while her eyes were watering. It was a sad and at the same time an admonishing look that she never known Hikari to possess. She gasped when Hikari then draped her arms around her shoulders. The kindness was a bit startling but not uncommon, considering peacefulness was something naturally borne to her. It consequently also prevented her from more fighting.

Something even more unexpected happened next. Genay's expression changed as she stood upright and covered her mouth. And Asuka could not be certain, but it seemed like … could it be … the woman began to cry? It was then that she noticed that Hikari was not the only friend now beside her. Toji had knelt down and put a consoling hand on her back. Kensuke, the geek, actually rushed in front of her, somewhat protectively Asuka thought, and began blabbering something to Genay. He was preaching something about violence in the school.

Shinji was there too. He stood above her with eyes opened wide, like someone who had just witnessed a murder. He said nothing. She reached around her head to discover a lump where it hit the pavement. She was now also aware of the pain in her chest from where it was struck. She silently winced when Hikari rubbed her arms. Her friend would not shut her mouth though, and kept asking if she was all right and if she needed a doctor.

"Asuka, I'm so sorry!" came Genay's voice from in front. She rushed up to the second child, and indeed, she was crying. "Asuka I'm so sorry!" she repeated, "I didn't mean to hurt you I swear!"

Appalled by her opponent's sudden change in emotion, Asuka did not respond. It had altered a bit too quickly for her liking. The woman then reached down and offered her a hand up. She could see the tears dripping off of her small chin. What kind of game was she playing? To what purpose was she here? She stared at the offering only briefly before slapping it away, making a loud thwack that caused everyone to jump.

"Asuka, I didn't mean to…" she whimpered, her voice trailing off.

Instead of replying, the second child stood herself up and shooed everyone away.

"Are you sure you're alright Asuka?" Kensuke asked with genuine sincerity. "You fell pretty hard…"

"I'm okay. Just stay away from me, all of you."

-

The fiery Eva pilot straightened her uniform and collected her thoughts. Now this was an unforeseen twist of events. These two tramps, Genay and the First, have just reminded her how fragile security is in life. Her hold on Shinji, if there was ever any, was much looser than it was fifteen minutes ago.

She looked at her hand. There was blood on it from where her head hit the ground. It occurred to her that Shinji was not her belonging. He was his own man – free to do whatever he wished. Rather, free to be with whomever he wished. She looked at him. He still had that goofy stare in his eyes; they were still wide with shock.

"Idiot are you okay?" she asked him.

Startled, he blinked. "Huh? Me? Asuka you have blood on your hands! Let me clean that for you!"

"Nevermind me" she said, looking around, and noticing for the first time the throng of students gathered all around. There was some whispering here and there, but most were just looking. Asuka wondered why they didn't have anything better to do. Her gaze settled on Rei Ayanami. Asuka reexamined how this girl presently appeared, taking in her new uniform and makeup. She noticed that in addition to using a lot of mascara, her makeup was applied incorrectly. There was no foundation, just a lot of powder and lipstick, as if a child had put it on for her.

"Rei." she called out.

"Yes?"

"If you want to talk with Shinji–" she said as she suddenly wondered how this would affect her grand plan of one day making the idiot her man-to-be. It had been a work-in-progress for a long time now. But she supposed fate had a hand in this, and some things should be left to fate anyways. Yes, it was something that was just beyond her control, for the moment. "I'm not going to stop you."

"Good." Rei replied. She walked up to the third child. No one in the immediate circle said a word, but Asuka could hear more whispering among the crowd around them. It was like they were watching a play. And this would be the supposed climax. Asuka simply observed as Rei put a hand on Shinji's chest. This was indeed the climax, she thought to herself. What in the world did the first child have in mind?

Shinji could not stop shaking. All of a sudden Rei was upon him and what with the way she was dressed, it seemed his composure had deserted him completely. He was fully aware of how nervous, and foolish, he looked. But he didn't think that knowing that knowledge could stop the trembling. He could hear his heart beating beneath her hand. His breathing became scattered and heavy. He looked over at Asuka for any crumb of solace, but his normally lively roommate wore a blank expression, neither admonishing or assuring. He was glad that she wasn't hurt at least.

It was apparent to Shinji he would be on his own in this. Rei's face was only inches away from his. She smiled at him – a rarity that before today she had only done once. He remembered the time he rescued her from Unit-00's entry plug after their fight with Ramiel. The angel had crippled her Eva with a mighty particle blast of concentrated energy. The makeshift shield NERV had her use then apparently wasn't strong enough to withstand it. That was when Shinji jumped out of his own Eva and put his hands on the burning lever of Rei's charred cockpit, from which its pilot was trapped inside. She smiled at him then as she was now. He supposed there were many such times where their lives were in like peril, where one of them counted on, and even required the other's help. Such is the life of an Evangelion pilot. No matter how little they talked, or how far-off their personalities were, he without a doubt considered her his friend.

"Shinji." she whispered.

"Yes Rei?"

"I would like your assistance with…" She began to say before faltering.

Rei stuttering? It seemed odd to Shinji that something that was so notorious to him would befallen her. He wondered what she wanted.

"What is it Rei?"

"Will you help me look for a new apartment?"

"What?"

"I am looking for a new apartment. I would like your help in finding one."

He grabbed the blue-haired pilot at her shoulders. "That's all you wanted?" He exclaimed.

"Well, yes" she said, "for now."

Not sure of what to make of the situation, Shinji looked yet again at Asuka for guidance. And again, she was of no help; for now she only portrayed her own look of bewilderment.

Rei's hand had dropped when he grabbed her shoulders. She put it back on his chest where it was before. "Will you help me in this Shinji? I would like to find a new place of residence. And there is no one else I could think of to help me."

"S-Sure Rei. But… do you mean right now?"

"Yes."

The third child regarded her for a moment. It seemed that she was trying to change her way of life. Evidence of that was in the silly bow she currently wore. He wanted to tell her it looked stupid. He would tell her eventually – and decided right then that he ought to help her.

Hikari leaned closer to her friend to whisper in her ear. "He sure thinks a lot of you. He looks over to you every time he's unsure of something."

Asuka shifted her weight, never taking her gaze away from her fellow pilots. "Well this is between them," she replied plainly. "I don't have anything to do with it."

"Asuka…"

It was hard for Shinji to tell. It seemed to him Asuka had reverted back to her look of indifference. He concluded that it must be okay for him to be with Rei. And what could it hurt? She was a friend to both of them, like a threesome, sort of.

"Okay Rei, I'd be happy to."

Asuka noticed people beginning to leave. And it was about damn time. There was really nothing here to see. Nothing of their concern anyway. She also observed that Genay showed no emotion to what had taken place, and made a mental note of it. So this is how it was going to be she thought to herself.

"Let me walk you home Asuka" said Hikari.

"Nah I wanna be alone."

"But…"

"Leave me alone."

"Leave her for now Hikari," a voice from behind her said. She turned to see it was Toji. "Kensuke and I will take you home."

"I don't want to leave her like this."

"I'm fine. You guys go on." Asuka said as she leaned onto the concrete façade that separated the sidewalk from the school's campus. "Just make sure you all get me something good for tomorrow," she added, managing a smile.

"What's tomorrow?" Kensuke uttered.

Hikari rammed her elbow into the honor student's waste, nearly doubling him over. He came up coughing and holding his stomach.

"Oh haha! Yes tomorrow! It's your birthday."

After saying more good-byes, Asuka watched her friends leave. They were headed westward, away from the road that lead to the school, into the urban areas of Tokyo-3. The students had also dispersed, including Genay, Asuka noticed. The schoolyard was abandoned to the clutches of a cold autumn evening. Asuka sniffed the air for gauging purposes. She caught a glimpse of Rei and the idiot as they turned the corner in the opposite direction her friends took. They were heading towards the inner city. It would be a good night for debauchery.

* * *

Author's Note: None.


	5. Part Five

**Calm Season**

**Part Five**

He stole glances at her as they made their way deeper into the city, her bow gently blowing with the wind. She was a thin and pale girl. At first, he had thought she was albino, until he had had the chance for a closer inspection to see that she did have some color to her. Her eyes had a slow deepness that one could mistaken for incredible determination until one saw that there were quite possibly no thoughts happening behind them. Very early in their acquaintance, he had decided that she was without a doubt, the most indifferent, empty minded person he had ever met. And there was not a thing happening around her that could've ignited a personality within her. Sometimes he wouldn't notice her presence unless he sought her out specifically. Though work and school provided opportunities for a strong bond between he and the First, such a thing remained plain, and barren. As it went, their association grew to be mundane: a greeting here, a word there, nothing more.

Strangely, now, something had started. She was smiling idly as they walked the sparsely populated sidewalk. She was actually smiling, he mused with interest. But such a thing could only be good, and he was inwardly happy at whatever brought it about. It was healthy for her. After treading in silence for fifteen minutes, his curiosity wanted to simply ask what had happened. But that was not possible. Considering her current attire, any speech at all was quelled by the fact she had become too brazen. And they were walking too intimately. This did not sit well at all with him.

"May I hold your hand?" she asked.

"Sure."

"It's wet."

"S-sorry."

_Well, one day I will learn how to say no_, he scolded himself.

Shinji fastened two more buttons on his jacket, securing himself almost up to his neckline. Even in a geofront, he thought with chagrin, the government wanted to emulate the cold seasons. His thoughts went to Asuka as they made their way under the dying autumn trees and Tokyo-3 streetlights. He wondered what she would think if she saw of them now, walking together hand in hand, like a couple. Absurd? Repulsed? Indifferent.

Yes, it would most likely be indifference. He sighed, making a light cloud of steam from his mouth. He really had no grasp of her opinion of him. Their relationship was an altogether confounding matter. Many times he had tried to understand it, and hoped: He remembered last Tuesday, when she sat languidly at the kitchen table, patting her stomach. He had cooked for her a fabulous steak dinner which she had eaten it eagerly and did not complain of afterwards. Then as he was just about to serve her a cup of green tea, she got up and without warning kissed him on his cheek, grabbed the tea and retreated to her room. He naturally became flushed. But it left him with the feeling of intense joy, and appreciation, that he had finally advanced to the next level of closeness to his love. He wore a contented smile for the rest of that day. The smile lasted on into sleep as he thought that if every day were like this, it would not be so bad. But the next day was not like that at all. He was still feeling good upon exiting the main gates of NERV when he saw her running up fast from behind. He smiled and put his hand on the edge of the scanner to prevent the doors from closing as he waited for her. But just then his keycard fell, and while stooping down to retrieve it, her foot rose up in mid-run and kicked him in the behind! It sent him careening forward, his head and shoulder viciously tumbled to the ground. "Don't stand in the doorway like an idiot!" she had chided, and had laughed hysterically. To his further embarrassment, the section two guards present also had a good laugh of it. Even Misato who was passing by could not withhold a snicker.

His head sunk while recalling the events, an odd mixture of humiliation and confusion bearing on his heart. In the end, with the way her temperament ruling most of their time together, he wasn't sure she felt anything for him, except perhaps someone just tolerable enough to live with.

He inhaled the cold night air deep into his lungs. He had to clear his mind.

"So, how many places were you planning on looking at?" he asked Rei, breaking the silence.

"Two."

"Oh." He idly wondered if he should offer her his coat, but ultimately decided against it. "Well, hah, at least they can't be as bad as where you're staying now, huh?"

The remark seemed to have caught her off guard somewhat. She glanced at him before bowing her head, slightly in shame, yet all the while grinning. There was just a moment before she let out a soft sound that filled the air around them.

Shinji's feet missed a step. She was laughing! He listened intently at the gentle, lilting voice that resonated before him. It was a profound thing, a marvel he couldn't recall ever seeing her do, and could only gape at her for it.

"Rei…" he opened his mouth to tell her so, but caught himself. There were a few strands of hair in her eye. He watched her brushed them aside, a futile effort, for the wind had caught them again. This reminded him of nothing else but a certain roommate. And her face; it seemed to glow from the rays of the streetlights – though this could've been due to the mascara she currently wore – he wasn't sure, but she was radiant.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He hesitated. Had Rei always been like this? Was this something he had just overlooked in her all these years? He had just said her name, but for the life of him, he could not remember why. He continued with the first thing that came into his mind.

"Y-You look pretty tonight."

She blushed through her makeup. A "Thank you, Shinji" was her only reply. And that was all the conversation they had until reaching their first destination.

-

Sparse trees lined the solitary structure. It was a simple type of duplex, with steps leading up to its front door. Shinji considered the area, determining it to be a well-kept property, seemingly middle class, and probably low crime. He walked up to the door and attempted to turn the knob.

"It's locked," he said a bit worriedly while turning to her. "Do you… have the key?"

Rei casually walked up the remaining steps and stopped in front of him, producing the key from her pocket.

"Yes," she answered with a smile while holding it up for him to see.

"Well, heh, I guess you had it all along."

Shinji was all of a sudden more nervous than he thought he ought to be. It was because of her, obviously. But it was strange. Now when he looked at her, a faint sense of worry sparked in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and pushed the thought aside for later study. Right now there was a job to do.

Entering the apartment, the first thing Shinji noticed was that it smelled clean, with a lingering scent of that trademark Tokyo-3 industrial glue he smelled everywhere. And the place was furnished! A couch and two tables sat in the living area. The kitchen had a refrigerator, and also a dining table, complete with its set of chairs. The two also found beds in each of the two bedrooms while exploring. Shinji was especially taken with the modernized décor: dark bed frames, metal and glass nightstands, silver blinds. The extravagance was beyond anything the third child was used to. A picture hanging on the wall of the main bedroom caught him. Immediately, he knew it to be a twenty-first century work: a simple, bland image of Tokyo-3. Although not expertly painted, its color matched and accentuated the area where it hung. It was its peculiarity though that had brought him to it. His forefinger absently ran over a mountainous region on the drawing, over the western district, tickling its surface as though tickling his mind. And then it occurred to him. There's a big lake there now, he mused, and knew with anomalous detachment that it was due to him, or more precisely, a certain Unit-01. He turned and considered the rest of the room and wondered why he didn't have a place like this of his own. He thought that perhaps he should talk to his guardian about it once he returned.

"Shinji, can you come here?" he heard her call out.

Following the voice out of the room, he froze at the site of her. Just a moment ago she was in the kitchen examining some appliance or other. Now she was situated on the couch, sitting on her knees. Her head rested on her palm and her elbow was supported by the backrest. There was a blatant, mischievous look about her. He thought his body had run out of sweat for the day. But, no, to his misfortune it kept coming. He involuntarily glanced at the front door.

"You look… tensed, Shinji," she breathed.

"Rei… uh..."

"Why don't you have a seat right here?" she questioned while patting the place next to her. "It will relax you."

He gulped air. He thought he heard himself say "all right" as his feet involuntarily took him to the front of the couch. While there he could not, however, will himself to sit. He couldn't fathom what he was seeing. For there before him was an unfamiliar version of Rei, a beautiful woman, beginning to casually unbutton her shirt.

He simply stared at her.

Her fingers halted momentarily. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The third child shut his eyes and took several calming breaths. Does she want to make out with me? he ghastly wondered. This wouldn't be right... would it? He opened his eyes only to discover that she was on the last button. The pale skin underneath her shirt was already revealed.

He pulled back and addressed her with the most resolute voice he could muster. "Rei, I don't think we should do this."

Her response was an intent smile and a cocking of her head to the side. She reached out for his arm and guided him down next to her, ultimately leaving her fingers where they were. They sat in silence as she began making circles on his forearm. She was in control. After a while, Shinji's fidgeting came to a stop, an occurrence that was greatly amusing to him. Lulled by her warmth and touch, he found himself feeling rather comfortable right where he was. His thoughts vaguely drifted back to Asuka. And what ABOUT Asuka? She doesn't exactly love me back...

The doubts slowly melted as he gazed deep into her warm eyes. His own hand floated upwards and cupped her cheek.

"Shinji," she whispered while edging closer to him. "Kiss me."

Her face was but an inch from his. He could taste her sweet breath. The third child conceded that there was no doubt left – nothing left to consider – the only thing remaining was to lean forward and touch his lips to hers. Whatever happens, will happen.

He committed to it and pulled himself forward.

The pair of lips brushed slightly. At that same moment above her shoulder, movement outside the window caught his eye. He swore what he saw was a streak of… red hair, flying across the pane and stopping beyond the front door.

He halted. He did not know what to do or what to say, and was only certain that the person standing outside could be none other than his true love. Images of her laced with heavy pangs of betrayal raced through his mind. He looked at Rei, wondering how he had gotten to be where he was, as though it were not of his own accord. Oh my… what have I done?

The doorbell desperately chimed twice, causing him to jump. What have I done? he thought again. Are you here to kill me Asuka? His heart thumped loudly in his ear as he pulled himself away from the couch. His feet then shuffled him backwards until they hit a wall. He did not notice Rei calmly buttoning her shirt.

She then got up and opened the door. There was a woman standing outside. He didn't recognize her. She was older, maybe forty-five, with plain red hair.

"Ah, you must be Rei!" the woman chirped.

"Yes."

"We talked on the phone…"

"Yes," she said again, giving the third a quick glance.

Realizing that she must have been the landlord – and not Asuka – Shinji calmed considerably, though the taint of guilt still lingered on his conscience.

"Well, I'm so sorry I'm late. Did you get a chance to look around? The kitchen has been redone with tile floors and–" she stopped as Shinji darted past her, out of the apartment. The lady adjusted her weight and turned to Rei questioningly. "Um… is something wrong?"

Without answering or turning back, Rei followed him out. She caught up with him a block away and held onto the back of his shoulders with both of her hands. She was gasping for breath.

"Shinji, why did you run away?"

"I-I don't know Rei. I don't think we should have been… you know..."

"But it feels good," she said, not hearing him as she turned him around. She then held him to her body. "Does it not?"

"Rei… I… uh…" he stammered while backing away.

"What?"

He paused. What could he possibly tell her? Not knowing what to say, he decided on ignorance. "Um, hey, why don't we go look at that second place huh?"

She frowned at the proposal. Her eyes narrowed as she closely evaluated him, trying to pick at the enigma that was the third child. Why he was declining her advances was beyond anything she could understand. Her head tilted slightly. Why was he so stubborn? Making him her own should be a simple thing. The book said so. Genay did as well. And yet here he was, walking away with his head down and his hands in his pockets, like a petulant child that needed to be slapped. She briefly considered doing it. She had done it to him before when he was being irrational, and it had worked. Her brows descended farther. Or could this be her own fault? Were the clothes she wore not amicable? She idly pulled at her shirt, wondering, deliberating. No answers came forth. She would've given anything at that moment for five minutes alone, and, a window to look out of.

Shinji kicked at a rock on the ground. She was looking at him disapprovingly, much like what Asuka does so often, and he had to turn away. He was, essentially, stuck with a colossal dilemma. In one hand he was in love with a woman who did not love him back; in another, and more to the present, he had a seemingly confused old friend who would rather make out with him right then and there, and who knows what else.

He glanced at her, the unpleasant, disappointed features on her face not bringing him any amount of joy. But what could be done about it? How could he possibly go through with what she had in mind?

But, like with all things gloom, there was always that light at the end. Two ideas surfaced from the murkiness of the third child's mind. The first was that he ought to stay true to Asuka. There was no amount of rationalization that could justify being intimate with Rei. Love is love right? Secondly, it had struck him that this odd event with the first was, in effect, half over. One apartment was completed, and they had but one to go.

His head came up. Past the trees and building tops, his gaze stopped at the clear sky overhead. He inhaled with purpose. Why he was here in the first place was to simply help his friend. And that is what he will do. After the next stop, the task would be over.

All of a sudden he was eager for them to be on their way.

"Come on Rei, don't look so sad." He smiled at her, trying to lighten her mood. He even took her hand. "I bet the next place would even be better than the first!" Why would it be? He didn't know. He simply wanted to continue and to not see her so dejected.

Looking down at their joined hands, she slowly nodded and said "Ok."

"You know the way don't you?"

"Yes, it is not far."

"Lead on then!" he perked.

They ended up walking at a slower pace than what he preferred. Guiding him deeper into the city, for one reason or another she was taking her time. At least she wasn't too talkative he mused. He took the time to reflect on the seduction and wondered if his avoidance had offended her too badly. He wasn't sure if she knew of his love of Asuka. Though he doubted it; it wasn't something that was posted on the NERV bulletin boards. But upon consideration, to his own defense, he thought it certainly in his rights to turn her down. He had been in the right. I am a good person aren't I? I hold doors... pull out chairs. Shouldn't I be allowed to direct the events of my own life? Sheesh!

He stared at her back as she led him. Although the First is a beautiful girl, surely one who could choose any man she wanted, it just so happens that it can't be this man. He carried a smile while resolving that once they got to the next apartment that there would be no romancing going on. And if she tried anything, he would simply tell her NO outright. His steps bounced with purpose. He even began to enjoy himself. When one got down to the bare surface of it, past the fog of doubts and deliberations, what one would see was Shinji just helping his friend pick out an apartment. To her, it must be a brave new step. It should make him feel good.

He took in scenery, realizing that the neatly kept sidewalks and trees had changed to more concrete and broken street lamps. The streets were also not as clean as where they had been. Buildings looked drab and decapitated. Shinji thought he recognized the street they were on.

"We are here," she announced.

"This place looks familiar."

"That is probably because you have taken this path to my quarters before." She nodded to farther down the lane. "It is just three blocks up this street."

"Um, do you have a key for this one too?"

"No," she replied while pushing the door open. "But it is not locked."

Like your old place, he mused. She stepped in first, flicking on a light switch to her left. Shinji followed her and closed the door behind him to keep out the growing cold. The first thing he thought was that the place wasn't sanitary. It had a pungent smell of rusted water pipes and cat litter. The walls, which were probably once white, or off-white, were now mostly a brownish color, with spots of plaster here and there. One torn couch laid in the living room, looking as though it had been used by a family of ten since the Second Impact.

Rei hadn't smile since he brushed aside her advances on the street. And she wasn't smiling now. Instead, she had a faraway look about her. One might have thought she had reverted back to her former self, back to the expressionless and concealed Rei. She walked to the middle of the living area and turned her head slowly from one spot to the another, taking in every detail of the surroundings as if considering where to put her belongings. A feeling of dread descended upon Shinji as he watched her. This place had to have been worst than her old one. Yet here she was.

At least, he thought, she doesn't seem in the mood for any intimacy, especially in a place like this.

As if on cue, she sat herself on the couch. Her dispirited face then gazed up at him. There was no mischief or seduction about her that Shinji could tell. However her eyes spoke of something else entirely – they were pleading to him, begging for something she needed, and only he could provide. Shinji knew right away what she wanted. Mischief and seduction had failed. Now she was begging him. There in their abysmal surroundings, she dutifully laid her back on the filthy couch, and without warning or ceremony, lifted her skirt.

Shinji's mouth was open but no words came out. What in the world is happening? There was Rei, mostly naked, her pale, pale skin greatly contrasting with what she lay on, so much so as if he were looking at a specter. He stared with open-eyed shock. The whole thing seemed unreal. Then he was walking, his feet involuntarily taking him to her.

"Rei, w-what are you doing?" he whispered over her.

"Take me, Shinji."

His hand shot out, putting it on top of hers and pulling her skirt back down. He left it there as she still pulled against him.

"Why are you doing this? Rei... I'm no good for you... I–I'm a coward! And I'm not good at piloting! And–"

"D-Don't you want me?"

"I don't know... but this... it just doesn't seem right!"

"Sh-She told me it would be easy," the first child said, then grunted, seemingly fighting an inward battle with herself, "but… y-you don't seem to be giving me much of an easy time with it."

"What? What are you talking about Rei?"

Instead of responding, she took his hand and placed it onto her breast. She starred into his amber eyes, pleading for something not even she knew of.

Slowly, deliberately, he removed his hand and stood up.

"Don't you want me?" she repeated. "Is there something wrong with me Shinji?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with you" he said, knowing full well that there was something very wrong with her.

"Then why don't you–"

"I'm in love... with... someone else."

She had no reply to this.

He took another look around the room. "This place doesn't suit you," he said to her, "it doesn't suit anybody." Then gently with both his hands, he pulled her up from the couch, and hugged her tightly to him. They stood that way for a full minute. She had nothing else to say. She simply stood there, limp, alone, lost.

"Let's get out of here all right?" he said.

-

He held his head as he walked out of the elevator. He had just dropped Rei off at her apartment. The whole ordeal left him confused and exhausted. While walking home, thoughts had swirled and agonized him to the point where he had a headache. The way she had acted was just frightening. Sliding the key into his door, he figured he would just take some aspirin and plop down onto his futon, hoping for a restful sleep.

He opened the door and walked in. Asuka's bundle of red hair could be seen sticking up from the couch. She was turned away from him, apparently watching TV, and neither said a word as he came into the kitchen and reached for the medicine drawer. He took two pills from the bottle and threw them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He saw the TV rapidly changing channels, not settling on anything in particular as Asuka's hand indifferently held out the remote control.

The clock hanging on the wall said 9:50. Too tired to start any conversation, he headed for his room. He stopped short when he noticed the clean dining table. It was his job to cook dinner. (How the chore had ever landed on him exclusively he never knew.) He silently admonished himself, and thought that he should've at least called and told them he couldn't cook tonight. Asuka and Misato could not have been happy about that. They most likely had takeout. And he knew that Asuka hated takeout, and wasn't hesitant about grilling Misato on it whenever she would suggest it.

Shinji sighed and made a mental note of making it up to her, perhaps cooking a really nice meal, with all of her favorite foods. Tomorrow is her birthday, so maybe the night after that. It would not do when trying to win her affection if he couldn't even show that he could cook for her.

He opened the door to his room, planning on engaging in a comatose-like sleep, for he needed to be rested for the next day. Tomorrow is Asuka's day, a special day.

His feet had only taken one step when he heard her call out.

"Yes Asuka, what is it?"

"Have fun on your little date?"

"It-it wasn't a date," he said from his doorway, unable to see her from where he stood, "we only looked at some apartments, and–"

"Surrrrrre," she replied, her tone suggesting that she knew more had happened than what he let on. He recalled some of the highlights from his time with Rei. They made him flush, and he knew he could not say anything else as shame overtook him.

At least he had tried to stop her.

"I'll see you tomorrow idiot."

He stood at the door for another minute to make sure she did not have anything else to say. When he was sure she was done, he stepped quietly into his room and fell on his bed. Sleep did not come easy that night.

-

Asuka lay quietly on the couch. She had been thinking about him since school that day, and even considering following him and the blue-haired girl when they had left. She had ultimately decided against it, not allowing herself to such scheming tactics just to see what the idiot was up to. The time alone did allow her to reflect more on what he actually meant to her. She even had a hard time accepting in her mind that she favored his presence. The simple fact that he was, right now, in his room – and not with another woman – greatly settled her nerves. She walked up to his bedroom door and stopped. She simply stared at it, as if looking at what was beyond it. Her head then gently rested against the door, careful not to make any noise.

Idiot, what have you done to me? she thought. She stood there for a full five minutes before pulling away. Her feet then shuffled to her room. She laid down on her futon and pulled the blanket up to her neck, shielding-out the coldness of the world.

"The takeout was nasty," she whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: None this time, except to say that I hope the next chapter will be out faster.


	6. Part Six

**Calm Season**

**Part Six**

There. It was all finished. Shinji held out the gift he had just wrapped, inspecting. There were two problems with it. One being she already knew it was going to be a bag. Secondly, well secondly it just looked like a bag even under its wrapping. It had a big square area plus it had the big curved handle. He tilted it, looking at it from a different angle. _Hmmm_, he wondered. No, it still looked like a bag. He sighed. It will have to do.

He set the thing aside and went to the mirror. The shirt he wore was quite nice, even if he thought so himself. It was a light yellow dress type. He had picked it up the same time he got Asuka's bag, and, from what the sales guy told him, its wearer would be irresistible to women. He had guaranteed it even. And that was all Shinji needed to hear as he dropped 11,000Y on the counter. He only needed it to work on one woman. After fastening the cuffs he turned his body this way and that, looking for any wrinkle, smudges, or dirt. There were none. His gaze then found his own eyes. He stood there a moment, transfixed, calculating if there were enough courage in them for what he needed to do. He straightened and relaxed his shoulders. There had to be enough, for there had not been a time in his life when he had ever needed such courage. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I've got to ask her tonight," he whispered to himself. "I need to know for sure."

He snatched up the gift and went for the door.

They were all in the living room. He saw Toji running around with Kensuke piggybacked onto his back, both shouting some innate primal chanting that Shinji couldn't understand. They passed by the speaker stand and jostled the vase that sat atop it, sending the porcelain piece and the water it held crashing to the carpet. He had cleaned the area spotless before their arrival. Asuka and Hikari were lounged on the couch laughing at the boys.

Shinji appraised his beloved. She had on loose-fitting, dark pants and a brown blouse with some orange trim on its edges. Her shirt must be new too because he'd never seen it before. The silk fabric fit tight around her top, and accentuated her bosom nicely he thought. Her hair was done up towards the back, showing off sparkling earrings. She looked simply beautiful. And he wanted to tell her so. If he were an artist he could paint a portrait right then that would be comparable to the Mona Lisa, except it would be Asuka's face in the picture and not Miss Mona Lisa's. Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat.

Just then she turned and saw him staring at her. She tilted her head and smiled at him. He returned a timid smile and walked towards the front of the couch to where the table with the presents were. As he was setting his gift down among the others, he spotted two others that were the exact same shape as his, both wrapped just the same. He paused to criticize himself. _Gee what an original bastard I am_.

"Hey Shinji."

He turned to the sound of Hikari's voice.

"Have one of these."

Shinji set the present down on the table and took the glass from Hakari. He put it up to his nose for a sniff.

"What is it?"

"Wine cooler with a twist."

"I don't think Shinji can handle it. You know he's a wimp." Asuka stated mockingly to her friend, all the while smiling at Shinji. It was evident in her volume that he was meant to hear her. _Just stepped out of my room and I'm already being challenged_ he mused. But he supposed it's only one of the many challenges he would have to face this night.

He took the glass from his nose and gave her a playful smirk. Although he didn't like her chiding, he never let it bother him. He could never be angry with her, especially not today.

"Vodka." he stated simply.

"Oh you're so astute!" Asuka said sarcastically, "so drink it already!"

He put the glass to his lips and gulped down a big swallow. After letting the burning dissipate from his mouth he cleared his throat. With a finger he wiped a bit of it from his lips.

"It's good." he proclaimed.

Asuka was startled for only a moment. "Ohhh! Oh so he's a man now!" she hollered. She then put her hands on Hikari's arm and they both had a laugh.

He frowned down at her. There was something about her attitude that compelled him to say something he usually wouldn't.

"You know Asuka, it wouldn't hurt to be nicer…" he began but was cut off when Toji clasped him on the back.

"Nevermind Devilgirl Shinji," he said. The jock grinned moronically at Asuka. "She's just being herself you know. You can't fault her for that."

Asuka glared menacingly at him but didn't respond.

"Now, now everyone." Hikari raised her hand for emphasis. "Let's give the fighting a break today. Besides I have a game for us to play."

"What game?" Asuka asked nonchalantly. Hikari did tell her beforehand that she had an idea to make the evening more "fun." Beyond that, Asuka didn't know what the piggy-tailed girl had in mind. She could guess by her impish behavior at the time that it could be trouble though. But Asuka didn't oppose then, knowing that she was a warrior by heart and could handle anything set in front of her. Her suspicion rose slightly as she watched her friend reach for an empty vodka bottle.

"A cool game." Hikari said with an uncontainable smirk. She held the bottle up to her face in presentation. "A kissing game."

"Oh can I play too?"

Misato had just walked through the doorway. "It looks like I'm just in time! My lips can use some exercise." She made a show of puckering her lips.

"Misato!" came the usual, unison greeting of Toji and Kensuke.

"Of course you can play Misato. You can sit right here by me." Toji offered. When he realized the space he gestured to was occupied by the couch - and Asuka sitting on it - he shepherded the birthday girl off of it and pushed it aside, making a vacant area in the center of the living room. "Let's get started!"

"Oh why thank you!"

"Now hold on here." Asuka said hesitantly.

"How do the rules work?" Kensuke asked.

"It's simple," Hikari began, "We all sit in a circle and take a turn spinning this bottle." She made a show of whirling it around. "Whoever the bottle points to… well, you just got to kiss them."

Shinji immediately began to think of the possibilities. His eyes instinctively fixed on Asuka. But she was already complaining.

"Now wait a minute. This game sounds too stupid…"

Toji harrumphed. "What's the matter Devilgirl? Are you afraid to play?"

"I'm _not_ afraid." She gave him the most condescending look she could muster. Then, she hesitated. "But, we're all adults here. This game is just too childish."

Misato had just fixed herself a drink and sat down on the floor. She leaned her backed onto the coffee table and rested an elbow on it, looking comfortable. "You're not chicken are ya, Asuka?" she asked with a wink.

Shinji heard a low growl emit from Asuka's throat as she closed her eyes. Her chin then all of a sudden lifted, snootily, he thought. She harrumphed.

"There are no boys worth kissing here." she stately curtly.

Toji shook his fist in anger. "Why you little bit–"

Misato reached up and clutched him at shoulder with one arm before he could finish his sentence. With her other arm she herded the other two boys to herself. She pressed their faces to hers. "Come on, Asuka," she said with a big grin, "are you telling me these handsome fellows aren't worth kissing?"

Shinji and Kensuke tried their best to grin, while Toji's glower stood out in stark contrast.

"Well…"

"Just do it Asuka. It'll be fun." Hikari urged.

Asuka paused in what seemed to be contemplation. After a moment she said, "Let me take a look at them first."

"What do you mean?" Kensuke asked.

She began to walk towards Toji. "Well, I'm not some pervert who goes around ogling at boys. Give me a minute to check out the goods first."

Shinji didn't understand what she was getting at. He stood still as he watched Asuka give Toji what was apparently a physical appraisal. Her gaze quickly went from his face down to his feet, and back up to the top of him, stopping on his unruly hair. Toji stood with his arms folded and chest puffed out.

"Strike one." Asuka muttered, and moved onto Kensuke. Hikari had to restrain Toji from attacking the Eva pilot.

She circled around the thick-glassed teenager and gave him the same inspection. Taking a bit more time than she had with the previous, she ended back in front of him and dabbed him on his nose with her forefinger. "You've got nothing," she determined.

"Well you're a bitch aren't you." Kensuke mocked.

"I guess I am sometimes."

"All the time!" Toji growled.

Shinji was surprisingly calm as Asuka stepped in front of him. He thought it must be the vodka kicking in, for such a strange and somewhat demeaning event would have normally put him in a patina of sweat. He was dry, and wore a playful smile. Smiling was good; it fit the occasion. He took another swig from his glass as he watched her stretch a thumb and finger across her jaw. She tapped her cheek in consideration. He wondered what she thought.

"Hmmmm." Asuka uttered.

"Get on with it Asuka!" Misato croaked.

Shinji took a step back in surprise as she got right in his face. She leaned-in even more and sniffed the air in front of his nose.

"W-What is it, Asuka? What are you doing?" he asked.

Instead of replying she reached out and gripped his arm. He felt her fingers pressing in and out, as if testing the muscles in his bicep. She let out a grunt. Then while sweeping his body with her critical gaze she slowly walked around to the back of him. He felt her ruffle his hair and tug at his shirt. Shinji was all of a sudden mortified. He felt she was examining him as though she were picking out a choice cut of meat. His cheeks burned. He held his glass away from himself, instinctively careful not to spill the drink. He didn't think he'd ever been this embarrassed in his life, and was thankful when she finally walked away.

Supposedly, she was done.

All eyes were on Asuka as she stepped a few paces away from them. She was silent for a moment. Shinji held his breath.

"Well!" Hikari asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Without turning around, Asuka held her arms out in a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry. Like I said, none of these boys are worth kissing."

The reactions were unique in their own way. Toji and Kensuke's livid remarks pierced through the apartment. They were words that Shinji would not repeat. Hikari stood speechless. Misato had only smacked her forehead, and then she downed the rest of her drink.

Shinji was crestfallen. He had hoped that her reaction would have been more agreeable. Now any premise of her ever being his girlfriend had flown out the window. She was there, standing by him, and had judged him unworthy. Feeling somehow officially rejected, he settled back on his heels and let out his breath.

A thought from the back of his mind suddenly surfaced. Boy, was he glad he hadn't yet had the time to talk with her. It had been planned, that he would finally ask her how she felt about him. He was prepared to ask her outright – and certainly, brave thing to have done. He hadn't expected to receive her answer in such a roundabout way. He shrugged his shoulders and gulped the rest of his drink. At least, he was saved from a letdown that would've been immensely rougher. He thought the irony was kind of humorous.

Asuka then turned around and quieted everyone in her unique way.

"Shut up everyone!" she bellowed. "I didn't say I wouldn't play!"

Toji suddenly stopped his bout of arm flailing and gave her a leveled look. "Oh, so now Devilgirl likes the 'goods.'"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Shinji had been in the middle of pouring himself another glass of the special drink when his arm lowered. He turned his head to look at her. _So, she's playing after all,_ he mused with a sparkle of interest. She was now looking right at him, if disapprovingly.

"Let's just get this stupid thing over with," Asuka muttered as she ambled back to the rest of them. She then unceremoniously plopped herself onto the floor, apparently calling her seat.

Toji suddenly punched a fist into his palm, as though he were about to engage in a boxing match. The loud _THWACK_ resonated across the room and caused everyone to flinch slightly.

Asuka rolled her eyes. Misato laughed.

Hikari pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah! Let's get started!"

Shinji finished pouring his drink while everyone situated themselves in a circle. He put the pitcher down and went to join the group, settling down in between Misato and Toji.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading._


	7. Part Seven

**Calm Season**

**Part Seven**

"So who goes first?" Misato chirped before taking a sip of her wine cooler. After swallowing she took the glass from her lips and inspected the liquid held within. A smile affected her features as she approved of its contents.

"Um, I don't know." Hikari stammered.

Asuka let out a sigh. "You suggested the game, but you don't know the rules?"

"Well, uh…"

"I'll go first," Toji stated with authority. He grabbed the bottle lying in the center and gave it a spin.

Hikari immediately clapped her hands in giddy excitement as she watched it turning.

Asuka hesitated. It only took her a split-second of thinking before she reached out and clasped the bottle to the ground, halting its spinning.

"Uh, what was that for?" Toji asked irritably. Shinji noticed Hikari's joy instantly vanish.

"Why don't I just spin it real quick? Whoever it lands on will be the first player to go."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you know," Asuka said as she leaned forward on her knees. "To be fair."

He gave the redhead a disapproving glare. After a moment he let out an exasperated breath and sat back down. "All right, fine" he murmured. Shinji didn't think that patience was one of Toji's higher qualities.

Asuka cocked her elbow as far as it would go and gave the bottle a mighty spin. It bounced off the carpet once before landing, turning into a blur of spinning glass. She settled back on her heels with a satisfied look.

"Geez woman, you're gonna break the thing," Toji complained. "You don't have to spin it so hard!"

Asuka shrugged indifferently. "I just want to be fair."

Everyone watched intently as the bottle eventually slowed then stop, pointing at Kensuke.

Misato and Hikari bellowed playful "Oooo's" and "Ahhhh's". Misato then batted her lashes at him.

Toji grabbed him with one arm and patted his chest with the other. "My man!" he said. "So you're the lucky one!"

"I guess so!" Kensuke beamed. Arm in arm, he and Toji started hooting and hollering, as if celebrating some victory. They then reverted back to their chanting from earlier.

Asuka groaned. "Just get on with it will ya!"

Kensuke released his friend and rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. "Gladly," he stated. He took the bottle and spun it. Shinji wondered who he wanted to kiss so badly. A part of him agreed with what Asuka had said earlier, that it was a childish game. Had he the choice, such a game most likely would not have been what he would've come up with. It could also be troublesome. He took a drink from his full glass as he watched the bottle spin. _Troublesome_, he thought again. His gaze shifted to Asuka. She looked nervous. He took the glass from his mouth as the weight of what was happening suddenly struck him. _What if… if… those two?_

His eyes shot towards Kensuke with great urgency. _That bastard. What if he's the one to kiss Asuka?_ Shinji didn't think such a thing would be enjoyable to see. Why did they agree to play this game? It was dumb. His brows lowered as his countenance hardened. His piercing gaze scrutinized his bi-spectacled friend… or rather, so-called friend. The guy was staring at the bottle like some hentai waiting for a porn shop to open up. He was tactless. The game suited him.

Growing more uncomfortable by the moment, Shinji turned to the bottle. He knew there was something bad about this game as soon as Hikari mentioned it. He supposed it was his eagerness at getting a chance with Asuka that had blinded him from the danger it could cause. If she and Kensuke engaged in such an act, it could turn into no end of trouble. He groaned inwardly. It could turn into some soapy drama, like on TV, where the girlfriend and the best friend have some secret relationship going. And then he would have to keep and eye on them for who knows how long.

He gritted his teeth. If it landed on Asuka, he didn't think he would be able to just stand by and watch. He might even have to get up and stop – _what's this?_

The bottle having stopped brought him out of his brooding. He stared at it in confusion before looking up to the watchful faces all around. He started.

"What's this mean?" Shinji asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, everyone broke out in laughter. Everyone except Kensuke, that is, who had a very concerned look on his face. The concern turned into fear as he inched back from the bottle, as if the thing had turned into a viper that could strike him.

Shinji looked down at the bottle that pointed right at him, not quite understanding the implication.

"What's this mean?" he asked again.

"What's it mean?" Toji echoed. "It means Kensuke is your new boyfriend, that's what."

Asuka fell onto her back. While holding her stomach, she was laughing harder than Shinji had ever heard her laugh. It did not please him.

"Let me get the camera!" Misato cried as she rushed away.

"Wait! Misato!" Shinji called out after her. But she was already gone into her room.

Kensuke seemed to have gathered his resolve. He stood up and folded his arms, and said, "I'm not kissing him. This isn't the homosexual version of Spin the Bottle."

Asuka immediately sat up. With a stern expression she pointed at him and said, "You've got to! Rules are rules!"

He huffed. "No I don't. I quit this game."

"Dork."

Toji straightened and idly scratched the back of his neck, not meeting his friend's gaze. "Uh, Kensuke. As much as I hate it I have to agree with Devilgirl on this one. The rules are the rules, you know."

Kensuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of the few times he ever needed Toji's support, when he needed it the most he didn't have it.

Asuka sighed like she was at the end of her patience. "Just do it quick and get it over with. We don't have all day."

Like a prey that was cornered, Kensuke looked from one face to another. He didn't think he could get out of it now. His roaming eyes finally settled on Shinji.

"Shinji?" he uttered meekly.

Shinji just stared at him, not knowing what to do himself. A bead of sweat went down his back, the first of the night, he knew. He turned to Asuka.

"I can't do this," he pleaded. "He's a guy."

"Oh!" Asuka threw up her hands exasperatingly. She went over to Shinji and shoved him towards the winner. He had to brace himself on the wall to not topple over the boy.

"Just do it quick. Men are such sissies, geez!" She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, seemingly expecting nothing less than compliance.

Shinji gulped air and turned to the boy who had his back pressed up against the wall. Their faces were just inches apart now. Kensuke seemed to be frightened and indignant at the same time.

"Damn it, let's just do this fast." Shinji whispered.

Kensuke nodded through gritted teeth. His face contorted as Shinji moved in, his chin slightly lowering on its own.

Pausing to steel himself, Shinji was only a breath away from the person he was suppose to kiss. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The first person he had ever kissed was Asuka. It seemed so long ago, and he had enjoyed it. He didn't think he would enjoy this. He never thought in his wildest imaginations that the second person he would kiss would be Kensuke. From being so close, Shinji could see that the boy was sweating too. He figured he could simply _not_ do it. But that would be like running away from his problems. And he had stopped doing that. He had agreed to play this game, and the rules were the rules after all. He closed his eyes and went the rest of the way.

As soon as their lips touched Shinji heard the clicking of a camera and a flash go off to his right. He pulled himself away from Kensuke, and with the back of his hand vigorously wiped at his mouth. It was just as bad as he feared it would be. He couldn't believe he had just done it. Kensuke looked up at him in anger, something that Shinji could definitely sympathize with.

Turning his head, he saw Misato behind her camera, grinning broadly. Asuka, with all of her prior encouragement, now looked positively shocked. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Are you happy now?" Kensuke asked her.

She fell to the floor again, laughing.

"All right!" Toji shouted above Asuka's hysteria, "All right, they did it. Now let's get on with the game damn it!"

"Ok… Ok…" Asuka said between ragged breaths, "Just give me a second! Hahahahahaha!" After a moment she crawled back to her place in the circle.

While mumbling something under his breath, Kensuke skulked back to his place too. Apparently he still wanted to play.

"Wait for me!" Misato cried. She rushed back to the rest of them and plopped down besides where Shinji stood. She looked up at him innocently as she held the camera to herself.

Shinji shook his head. He didn't think there was anything innocent about the woman. Instead of sitting, he took the rest of his drink in one big gulp and went to the counter for a refill. He didn't want to taste on his lips – or even think in his mind – anything having to do with Kensuke.

"Aren't you playing, Shinji?" Hikari asked.

"No." he said levelly.

"Awww, come on."

"No, thank you."

"Don't run away from your problems, dork."

Shinji twitched ever so slightly. It was Asuka who had just spoken. She always seemed to be able to get to the core of him, like she knew exactly how he ticked. He had to set the pitcher down lest the liquid overflow his glass. _She thinks I'm running away? _It seemed he had valid reasons to quit.

Asuka suddenly changed her tone. "Just play it through with us. Everyone just gets one turn... then we're done."

Shinji carefully watched her, trying to see if there was any other meaning behind her words. Could it be that she really wanted him to play? Him specifically? Her face, though, was unreadable. Looking around at all the faces watching him, it seemed that they were all ready to play. _Aw crap._

"All right." he said, then made his way back.

Without waiting for him to take his seat, Toji took the bottle and spun it.

"Hey, who says it's your turn?" Asuka instantly protested.

"Who's turn would it be?" he shot back. "We're going clockwise right?"

"No one said we were."

"So, what? You want to spin it each time just to see who goes next? That's stupid."

Shinji had to pause to scrutinize the lunacy of what they were doing. He didn't think that this game fitted the occasion, not in the least. The air between Asuka and Toji crackled with murderous intent. He thought that if the bottle landed on her this time, that Fourth Impact may just happen in their very own apartment.

He sat down and glanced at the camera sitting on Misato's lap. He would have to get the memory card out of it later. Knowing her, she would want to do something crass with it, like post it somewhere at work. He could already envision the embarrassment it would cause. Ever since the angels were gone, not many people at NERV treated their jobs the same as before. Although the City Management Department still kept up to pace with Tokyo-3's landscaping, the Defense Department – which included the EVAs and his own line of work – had changed dramatically. Everything was more mundane now, if not relaxed. Some bridge members even took sick days at weeks-on end. He had not seen Ritsuko in months. Oh, if it killed him, the camera was not leaving the apart…

A change in the atmosphere caught his attention. Asuka and Toji's droning bickering had stopped, and all was quiet, telling him in an indirect way that the bottle had stopped, and some unlucky victim declared. His gaze went towards it.

_DAMN IT!_

Stymied, Shinji's mouth hung open._ Of all the luck… how could it?_

His head slowly turned to Toji. The guy's posture was of barely controlled rage, his muscles tense, his arms hung rigidly at his sides. His face, though, spoke of something else entirely; it spoke of horror.

-

Shinji squeezed himself in between Asuka and Hikari. Apparently, this was the safer side. His kiss with Toji was quick. So quick that he knew he would not have trouble forgetting it for the rest of his life. Asuka didn't seem to mind he sitting by her; she had only scooted over a little for him - surely, a good sign.

Misato flexed her fingers against those on her other hand. "I guess it's my turn!"

She then shook her shoulders as if attempting to relax them. The motion, which was apparently only unique to Misato, had an odd way of going back and forth and had caused her breasts to bounce from her chest. It did not go unnoticed by anyone in the circle.

"If it lands on me, I'm not kissing ya!" Hikari said in a singsong manner. She playfully elbowed Shinji on his side. "Not unless I'm as drunk as Shinji here!"

Misato gripped the bottle firmly and cocked her elbow. Just as she was about to loose it, her cell phone rung, causing instant frowns and groans among the two boys who sat next to her.

"Just a minute boys," she teased as she reached inside her vest for the device. She hit the talk button.

"This is Misato. Uh huh. Uh huh. I see. But what does that…? Uh huh…"

For some reason, Misato had gotten serious on her conversation. She went to her room, and shortly after, came out holding her Colt 45 caliber and a box of ammunition.

"What? Are we playing Russian roulette now?" Toji asked.

No one answered him.

She set the box down and began loading the clip, all the while continuing to speak into the phone held between her shoulder and cheek.

"Right. I understand, Commander Fuyutsuki. Any blood pattern?"

Shinji and Asuka shared a look.

Kensuke's demeanor had also changed. He took Misato in with keen eyes, not missing the ambiance of danger that suddenly filled the apartment.

Shinji didn't know what was going on. He hadn't seen Misato carry her gun in over a year; all the angels were defeated after all. He looked down at his hand. He had been subconsciously flexing his fingers in and out, a habit he had picked up somewhere along the way after he had first synchronized with Evangelion 01.

"Ok, I'll be there soon," Misato said as she hit the talk button to end the call. She then stuffed the phone in her vest to where it had been before. After filling up the clip, she took the cartridge and jammed it into the gun's handle. She pulled its slide and also put it in her vest, to the same spot where she held her phone. Shinji wondered how the woman could cram so many things into such a small article of clothing.

"I've got to go," Misato announced.

"What's going on?" Asuka started. "Is there trouble?"

"And what's this about blood pattern?" Kensuke asked cryptically. He didn't need to say the word "angel," for everyone knew from Misato's conversation what was suggested.

"Don't worry," Misato said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It's probably nothing."

"You don't use your gun to shoot at nothing," Kensuke pressed. "You haven't worn that thing in a while."

Misato began to speak but closed her mouth. _How does that kid know I haven't used this thing in a while?_ she wondered. She looked at him, quizzically, for just a moment. _He must just be weird to notice those things._ She shook her thoughts.

"The Magi are acting up," she said as she went to put her shoes on.

"The Magi?" Shinji asked.

After slipping into her heels, she patted her vest with both of her hands, making sure she had everything. She spoke while her eyes glanced around for missing necessities.

"Balthasar is reporting abnormal readings in the geofront, around the fifth district. It's not really uncommon."

"Um, we live in the fifth district."

"Well, yeah."

"What does Melchior and Casper say?"

"They're withholding judgment for now."

"The Magi." Asuka huffed. "That's just because Ritsuko's been on permanent vacation. There's no one to upkeep them."

Misato smiled knowingly at her. "That's what I think too. In any case, Commander Fuyutsuki had called her already, and she should be on the way. They'll probably make her spend the night doing what she does with the computers." She snatched up her purse and keys. "And I will be standing over her the whole time, nagging at her to hurry up."

With that, everyone's level of anxiety diminished. Shinji and Asuka settled back on their heels. Hikari relaxed visibly. Kensuke was reluctant, but he relaxed too.

Misato headed for the door.

"So, you're afraid to take your turn, huh?" Toji said playfully at her back.

She paused and turned her upper body around, her hand hovering just above the doorknob.

"Is that what you think?"

"Uh huh," he uttered with a nod.

She thought about it for just a moment, then tossed her keys and purse back onto the counter and marched back to the circle.

"Well, I certainly have time for one go!" she said with childlike glee. She spun the bottle, and then made her hands into fists, excitedly watching it spin.

-

Misato stepped into her car with a self-satisfied smirk. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss that boy. Now she knew, he wasn't bad.

"Heh," she muttered to herself. "Now if only he were older."

Though it was nighttime, she put her sunglasses on anyways. They looked cool. She turned the ignition and revved her engine twice before speeding away. After rounding one corner, she had to swerve her car heavily to the side lest she run over two girls standing in the middle of the road. The blue sedan moved sideways – a complete circle – around a lamppost and continued on, never losing stride.

"Damn hussies need to get off the road, I swear…"

After gathering her bearings, Rei straightened herself and adjusted the bow on her head. She tried to brush the smell of burning rubber from her nose.

"Who do you think that was?" Genay asked, gazing down the street to where the car had disappeared.

"That was Major Misato."

"Where do you think she's off to in such a hurry?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she should take more caution."

"Yes."

The two continued on to the Katsuragi residence. Rei looked up the side of the building as they made their way towards the elevator. She had not been here in a long time. Now, for reasons unknown, she felt a bit nervous coming here. She doubted their stay there would be long.

"Do you think we are… awfully late?" Genay asked.

Rei took notice of the multiple skid marks that had blackened a singular parking spot, knowing that it could be none other than the major's space. "I had read that it's fashionable to be late."

"Ohhh." Genay replied, and then nodded in agreement.

She led the blonde haired girl around the corner and towards the elevator. She wondered if she should have brought a present, knowing such a thing was customary. In the past, it was surely something she would not have overlooked. To attend such an event without bringing a gift would be outright inappropriate. Now though, it didn't seem important. _Asuka will be all right_, she thought. _She wouldn't care for anything from me anyways._

-

"Asuka," Shinji said into the crack of the door, he could only see a part of her face on the other side. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. I, um, was hoping to find some time tonight to talk to you."

"Talk to Misato! You fking man-whore! Don't bother me!"

"Asuka! I… couldn't help it! It was the bottle and… I had to, right?"

Opening the door just enough so her arm could reach through, she brought a thin finger up and pointed at him.

"You didn't have to do anything you didn't want to. It was your choice to kiss that whore. I didn't think you could stoop so low Shinji, I really didn't."

"But Asuka… that's just Misato, you know…"

She slammed the door.

"Asuka, I don't understand… What are you doing in there?"

"I'm going to sleep!" she hollered from the other side. "Good night!"

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: I really don't know what gun Misato carries. They never said. But I showed a friend of mine who served in the army a picture of the Platinum Collection Vol 4, and he immediately said that the gun was a Colt 45 caliber, 1911 military edition. So there you go, Misato carries a Colt 45 caliber ;)_


End file.
